American Soldier
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Steve is deployed to war and his family is taking it badly. Songfic of American Soldier. FOR THE SOLDIERS STILL OUT THERE ON INDEPENDENCE DAY


Steve woke up, early as usual, and felt his stomach sink. Today was the day. He slid up into a sitting position hoping to not disturb his husband but Tony gripping his hand signaled that he Tony was up and was feeling about the same as he did. Steve plastered a smile on his face and kissed Tony softly. "Get any sleep last night?" Steve asked already knowing the answer by the dark circles under Tony's eyes and the fatigue on his face.

"No," Tony said sitting up next to Steve. Tony's eyes were slightly red and there were tear tracks on his cheek, a rare sight to see even for Steve. "I'm scared Steve." Steve stroked the stubbled cheek of his husband and lover.

"I'll be back baby," Steve said and kissed Tony. Tony buried his face in Steve's chest and Steve watched as Tony's shoulders began shaking and he felt his shirt begin to get wet. He rubbed Tony's back and whispered words of comfort as best as he could. He tilted Tony's chin to look him in the eye and kissed the tears off of the brunette's cheek. "Come on, you'll wake Peter and Sarah. It'll be alright, I promise. I'll make breakfast and then…" Steve let the sentence shrivel up and die as he didn't really want to finish. Tony nodded and wiped his face before kissing Steve. They both looked up when there was a timid knock on their door.

"Papa? Daddy?" The little voice of their daughter Sarah said as she peeked in. Steve smiled as his little baby girl came in with the bear she always slept with trailing behind her.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Tony asked crossing the room and picking up the tiny blonde child.

"I don't want Papa to leave," she said sniffing as Tony sat down settling her on his lap. Steve looked sadly at his daughter and then kissed her forehead.

"You know I have to go princess," Steve said sitting next to Tony and placing a hand on his back. "I've got to help keep you and Daddy and Peter safe. I'll be back before you can miss me." Sarah's doe brown eyes filled with tears.

"But I already miss you Papa," she said starting to cry. Steve's heart broke at this and he hugged her. He stroked her back and after a little while Peter stood in the doorway. He was sixteen now and he was upset, in his own way, and he looked at his fathers and little sister sadly.

"Peter, what are you doing up so early?" Steve asked rocking Sarah.

"Heard her crying from down the hall," Peter said his voice raw.

"Don't tell me you've been crying too."

"Of course not Pops, crying's for girls." But Steve knew that Peter was lying.

"Well, I'll make breakfast since we're all up." Steve carried Sarah with him as she clung to his white t-shirt. He padded to the kitchen and made pancakes with one hand. They all sat around the table stewing in their separate thoughts. Peter's hands began shaking and then he threw his fork onto his plate.

"Why do you have to go! There are plenty of soldiers to fight," his voice cracked but he continued. "Why you!? Just because you're Captain America doesn't mean you have to go and potentially die!" His whole body was shaking and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Peter, I don't want to die for you, but if dying's asking me, I'll bear that cross with honor. Freedom isn't free Pete." Steve hated seeing his son like this but they didn't understand. "You know that I love all of you, and I have to protect you, if that means dying I'll do it."

Sarah, who had been sitting on Steve's lap heard 'dying' she looked up at her Papa. "Papa's gonna die?" She asked sniffing.

"No sweetheart, I'll be fine. Pete's just scared," Steve said soothing his daughter. She looked down at her lap and nodded sullenly. Tony stayed quiet and just tried to smile for his children. "Now, you both help Daddy wash the dishes, I have to finish packing." He kissed Sarah, sticky mouth and all, and then hugged Peter. As he was leaving he kissed Tony on the top of the head. He put on the clothes Fury had given him and packed up the rest of his duffelbag. He paused as he looked at the picture of his family. He and Tony sat with Peter standing behind them, his smile was always so handsome, and Sarah on his lap while Tony held his hand. He felt a twinge in his heart and he pulled the small picture out of its frame and placed it in the breast pocket of his uniform.

"Please don't go," Steve heard from behind him. He glanced in the mirror to see Tony had his face buried in his back and arms around his waist. "Please." Cap turned around in Tony's grip.

"You know I can't. I have to go, for you and Peter and Sarah and everyone else. I'll be back soon though, like I said before, you won't even have time to miss me." Steve hugged Tony tighter and rubbed his back. "Come on Tony, if you don't put on a brave face what will Peter and Sarah think, they're kids, they'll get scared."

"What about me?" Tony asked. "I'm scared too, what if you don't come back? How am I supposed to take care of Peter and Sarah? You know how much I screwed up with Peter, I could barely remember to wake him up for school!" Tony fisted the camouflage material and looked up pleadingly into Steve's eyes. Steve gave him a reassuring kiss and smoothed Tony's hair down before grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder gesturing with his arm for Tony to come over. Tony complied and they walked out Peter with a washcloth wiping his baby sister's face. They were both dressed and Peter looked up at his Dads sadly.

"You guys ready?" Steve asked faking a smile. They all nodded and followed him downstairs to the garage where they piled into a car and drove Steve to the airport. They saw other families there with men in uniforms like Steve's. Wives and girlfriend kissing their men goodbye, children clinging to their father's legs crying, and mothers and father waving to their sons.

Steve knelt to Sarah's level and hugged her tightly whispering encouragement and soothing words to her before prying her off of him and patting her head. "Come on sweety, chin up for Papa." She sniffed and tears streaked down her cheeks as she kept her head up.

Steve pulled Peter to him and rubbed his back as Pete's shoulders shook slightly. He pulled back and shook his son's hand. "You've got to help your Dad okay? You're my big boy and I know you can do it. I'll write you every day if I can." Peter nodded and wiped his eyes. "Don't cry.

"I'm not crying, my contacts slipped." He said wiping his eyes even though he was wearing his glasses. Steve let him lie without a lecture but with a nod.

He turned to Tony last and Tony pulled him down for a deep kiss until they were both in need of air. "You take care of them Tony, they need you now. I love you so much you know that right?" Tony nodded and he kissed Steve again tears forming in his eyes. "None of that crying you be strong, for them, for me, for yourself. You can do this." There was a call over the intercom for Steve's flight and he waved giving everyone one last kiss before looking back once more and then leaving on the plane.

-15 Months Later-

Steve stepped off the plane and right after he did he was bombarded by his family in a whirlwind of tears and kisses. He saw the rest of the Avengers back a ways but he smiled anyway picking up his daughter and giving Tony a big kiss before ruffling Peter's hair while he was informed of everything that happened even though he had kept his promise to write every day. He laughed as Tony made fun of Peter's boyfriend that Steve had yet to meet. He missed his family and when he set Sarah down to greet his friends he knew he was home. He began crying in happiness and he had never been so happy to hug Clint in his life.


End file.
